Purika
Purika (プリリカ) was a Saiyan soldier that arrived on the planet Earth during Lord Erion's invasion. He is the son of Captain Horenzo. History Arrival Purika was the first Absalonian Saiyan to emerge from the first gateway opened up by Razzle, near-immediately turning Super Saiyan before landing alongside his father and Karifuwara, eventually revealed to be his mentor. As Horenzo left to search the planet, Purika would be tasked to handle Trunks and Goten, with the latter chosen to fight following a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Before the fight would properly start, Future Trunks suddenly threw his sword to his counterpart, warning him to not let Razzle escape. As he pursued the extraterrestrial, the battle picked up between the two Super Saiyans. Fighting Goten Following a short exchange of powerful blows against one another, Goten's punch temporarily reverts his opponent back to base state, before noting his stubbornness. The half-Saiyan would proceed to use his Super Saiyan 2 form, causing Karifuwara to notice his talent. As Goten proceeded to dominate the vulnerable Purika with his increased strength, the Saiyan warrior would eventually evade while turning Super Saiyan once again. Yet the difference in power and speed would still go against his favor, shocking him as he wildly tried to fight back. Karifuwara states that he should quickly use his third form to attack, but also keep his distance. Yet he unable to listen, too focused in his attempt to fight back in vain. Eventually, the battle concludes as Goten unleashes a blazing Kamehameha powerful enough to singe Purika, rendering him unable to fight. Karifuwara claims mentally that his skills and techniques exceed that of the typical Saiyan soldier, realizing that he was foolish to act on believing that the half-breed was inadequate to that of a full-blooded Saiyan. As he descends to the weakened Purika, who is in a state of agonizing pain, he blames himself for sending his soldier to put his life at risk against Goten and goes up to take his place. As he does so, Purika quickly begs him not to intervene, only to be interrupted and ordered to accept his defeat. As he tried to rebuff this demand in anger, the higher-up warns him to not disobey as he quickly powers up. The Absalon soldier proceeds to apologize, claiming he is no longer worthy to be a Saiyan anymore. Karifuwara responds that he is to return home, heal his wounds, and become stronger. Yet he is afraid his comrades will shame him for this loss, to which he notes the pain of such. His mentor then reminds him that he took him in, and says that defeat and self-abasement can be key to reaching new power when properly understood, and will eventually make a warrior undefeatable. As he then warns Goten that things will certainly not go the same way as it did against a soldier, the Z Fighter claims even if he is defeated, someone else will defeat them. Overcome once more by rage, Purika finally gives in, immediately pulling out a pen-like tool and injecting Blutz Waves into his body. This, in effect, triggers the Great Ape transformation, which, aside from undoing the serious damage left on his body, he then uses to become a Golden Great Ape. Purika's Primal Rage Once again turning his attention to Goten, he proceeds to unleash his amplified power. Yet Purika, having not fully trained himself to this form, quickly loses control, even turning on his mentor. However, Karifuwara transforms, easily destroying the attack. Trunks, having lost Razzle in his previous pursuit returns to his friend's side, turning Super Saiyan 3 to stop one of the Great Ape's energy wave. However, it is not proven to be an easy task, requiring Goten to also use the transformation to try and push it back. But it is not enough once Purika pushes it back once more. The two warriors are caught in the resulting explosion but barely escape with only minor damage. Trunks declares that they must fuse into Gotenks. The two successfully merge into their combined state, and the fight continues. Though Gotenks seems to catch up as a Super Saiyan 3, the soldier's power is still too much to handle, eventually putting the beaten fighter in the way of a mouth cannon. Yet faced with danger, the Saiyan cells within Gotenks activate, allowing him to suddenly gain a Saiyan tail. The added boost gives the fusion enough power to land a strong punch on the Great Ape's left cheek, sending the brute flying into a lake. It's at this point where Purika finally regains control of himself and starts to control his Golden Great Ape power. As Karifuwara looks on, with Gotenks nervous at this turn of events, Purika ascends to Super Saiyan 4, stating that he now knows what true power feels like. Following a long exchange of glares, Gotenks proceeds to attack, with Purika quickly swaying to the side and throws a punch. Gotenks barely avoids the attack and kicks him from the neck, but to no avail. Purika holds out his hand and fires a barrage of multiple shots, forcing Gotenks on the move and hide within the nearby forest. Death As the Saiyan finishes his barrage, a strange reaction triggers within his left arm, causing it to swell and disfigure itself disproportionately. Though the reason for this happening is unknown, Karifuwara states it's over now. Purika screams back that there is more he can do, boasting he is much stronger than his foe. Using his right arm, he charges one final and powerful energy wave. Gotenks prepares for this and suddenly closes his hand to launch an energy shot that he threw during the battle: a Destructo Disk. The Super Saiyan 4 launches his desperate attack, with Gotenks using his energy to shield himself as best as he can. As the hidden technique is noticed by Karifuwara, he leaves immediately, and Purika is unable to sense the oncoming attack. The Destructo Disk slices right past his neck, instantly killing him and suddenly interrupting the wave, and allowing Gotenks to remain unscathed. As Purika utters a final groan before the struck area begins to bleed, he finally falls down; his head decapitated, and his body no longer transformed. Power Purika was stated to be a soldier in the Absalon Saiyan Army. Yet it was clear that especially when transformed, his power was presumably stronger than the average fighter around, with his Super Saiyan form able to nearly match Goten's. Even his Golden Great Ape form was able to handle Trunks, Goten, and even Gotenks when all used Super Saiyan 3 before the fusion gained his tail. However, one of Purika's greatest flaws is his inability to take defeat lightly and may panic or become desperate to try and gain the upper hand again. Even with the amount of power he had, it seemed there was no way he could ever find a way to truly master it or use it properly. Abilities and Techniques Flight – Just like most Saiyans, Purika can fly with the use of ki. 'Full Power Energy Wave '– Purika used a powered-up version of this as a Super Saiyan 4 when desperate to finish off Gotenks after his left arm underwent a strange reaction. Forms and Transformation Super Saiyan Purika is commonly seen in his Super Saiyan form, with it being the first thing he transforms into a few seconds after exiting Razzle's gateway to Earth. His hairstyle essentially remains the same shape it first appears in, yet looks a little more pronounced. Super Saiyan 2 Though it is not entirely confirmed as to whether or not Purika really used this form, it is assumed that during one of his power-up sequences (which included the blue lightning commonly associated with the form) that he had used this while fighting Goten. Super Saiyan 3 Although Purika never utilized Super Saiyan 3, mostly due to not having an opportunity to use it, Karifuwara mentions that he should have used this to quickly overtake a Super Saiyan 2 Goten during their first battle. Great Ape Following his defeat by Goten, Purika eventually gives into his rage, injecting a pen containing Blutz Waves into his body, triggering this common Saiyan transformation. Though he is properly shown in this form, it doesn't take him long to quickly assume the ascended state of Golden Great Ape. Golden Great Ape As Purika activates his Great Ape form, he then utilizes his Super Saiyan power to reach the golden variant. While using this form, his greatly increases, allowing him to handle Goten with ease compared to their previous bout, as well as a Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and their fusion, Gotenks (before the latter's Saiyan tail grew and gave them a slight, sudden advantage). However, Purika is quickly revealed to have not mastered this form, causing his primal instincts to take over, even having fired at Karifuwara. Yet he eventually regains control of himself, and soon ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Purika's physical change in this form follows with his body becoming slightly talker, his muscle mass increasing a bit, and his hair becoming wilder and spread out. The initial ascension of this form (as well as his transformation into a Great Ape) was able to undo the major damage that a Super Saiyan 2 Goten previously inflicted on him. His body fur is a medium shade of red, with his eyes taking on a gold color. Following his rampage as a Golden Great Ape, having put Gotenks into a dire situation, causing his Saiyan DNA to trigger, regrowing the fusees' tail. The added strength through such allowed him to successfully launch the giant warrior back. Purika then regains control of himself, allowing him to ascend. Though a Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks with his Saiyan tail was able to handle the soldier in his gigantic form previously, Purika is once again able to overwhelm the fused fighter without much trouble. Eventually, a strange reaction causes the muscles in his left arm to swell uncontrollably, almost as though there was a side effect in taking the Blutz Wave injection. This may mean that Purika was not able to fully master the power of this form, but that is currently left unknown. Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Absalon Army Category:Characters Category:Males